


tall, dark and handsome (and a dad)

by hendollana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oops..., Slow Burn, andy is a preschool teacher and virgil is a hot dad, anyway its chaptered which just means i cba to finish it rn but wanna post what ive done, change my mind, probs anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/pseuds/hendollana
Summary: In which Andy doesn't want to crush over one of his students dads, but he's anything if not cliche and the dad in question is quite possibly the hottest man in the world.





	tall, dark and handsome (and a dad)

**Author's Note:**

> ye so! as i said in tags, which i use as a whole other story, this was gonna be like a 20k long one shot but now i've decided to chapter it so i can take longer to finish it sksksnfnf!
> 
> Anyway, andy would be an amazing nursery teacher and i also just wanted to write abt how hot and tall virgil is so what better way than through the words of andy! enjoy pls x
> 
> (semi-disclaimer, this is all based off the scottish nursery system as thats where im from, even tho the story isnt set there)

 

Andy isn't nervous per say, he's had this job for  _ three years _ , he's had three first days, but he can't help the anxious feeling that's been building up in his stomach all morning and growing, making his insides twist and turn, all the way from his house, during the patience testing bus ride and up to the door of classroom 26A. It's followed it's way into the classroom too, because now Andy is pacing up and down the side of the room with the cubbies on it making sure that everyone's name is spelt correctly and that they all have a smiley cartoon animal next to them. They do, this is his third time checking them since Andy entered his classroom fifteen minutes ago. He's already triple checked that he has the right register, he doesn't want a repeat of last year when he finally settled his new group of three year olds to begin calling out their names only to be reading off Mrs Milner's list of students, and counted the chairs enough times that he's less sure he actually has the correct number than he was when he first came in. 

 

So okay, Andy admits to himself, maybe he is a  _ little  _ nervous. He blames it on the fact that his classroom neighbour, Jessica, hasn't come to visit him yet. Jess, as much as Andy hates to admit it to her, is his rock in this place. She had been so helpful when he first started and had his real first day, she likes to tease Andy now that he looked like a lost puppy and could have been one of the new toddlers himself. He knows she's right though, he had been terrified. Justifiably though he tells himself, he'd just finished uni, left Glasgow to move to Liverpool and started a brand new job in charge of the health and wellbeing of other people's children all in the space of three months. 

 

A knock on the door breaks up Andy's thoughts and he glances his head towards the clock on the wall, brightly numbered and interactive to help the kids, it's only eight am and the kids shouldn't start trickling in until half past. 

 

Andy gives a cautionary look at the door before calling a crackly, "Come in!" 

 

Jess' head peaks round the door as it squeaks open, blonde locks curling around her face, eyes squint in consideration before a smile breaks out on her face upon seeing Andy.

 

"Andy!" She half-shouts, voice as bright as ever, pushing the door fully open and making her way into Andy's class.

 

Andy tilts his head a little, brows furrowing, "Yeah? Who else would it be?"

 

Jess rolls her eyes, "Lord knows, I haven't heard from you all summer! You literally could have died for all I knew, so don't blame me for thinking you might have quit and been replaced."

 

She's walked up to where Andy is standing, next to the colouring desk after ensuring there was every colour pencil available, and has wrapped him up in a hug. This, Andy decides, is what he was missing. He can almost feel all his nerves dissipate out his body and onto the floor, this year's going to be okay because Jess is here and this is their school and they can deal with any three year olds having tantrums because they now don't want the green paper they just begged for. 

 

"Shut up," He mumbles into her cardigan clad shoulder, before pushing himself away from the comfort of the hug to face his best friend, "You knew I was going to be gone all summer."

 

"Yeah, in Glasgow. Do they not have internet up there? Phone signal? A fucking carrier pigeon?"

 

Andy snorts, and then fake tuts, "Language, you're about to be leading a class of preschoolers."

 

"Don't remind me," Jess groans, "But really Robbo, how come you didn't message me, like even once?" 

 

Andy breaks eye contact for a second, he's not really sure if he's ready or even  _ wants _ to get into why he spent all six weeks of the summer locked away in his parents' house. 

 

"I was just," Andy begins, watching as Jess begins to raise her eyebrows at his pitiful excuses, "busy." 

 

Her brows are at full height now and her disappointment settles in more when she lets out an exasperated sigh. 

 

"Fine." Jess says, "But I'm not dropping this. You're stuck with me for another forty weeks and I will get to the bottom of your disappearing act."

 

Andy grins a little, he loves her, he really does, but he doesn't want to tell her he fucked off for weeks and reduced to minimal contact just because he felt like it. He supposes there probably is more to it than that and Andy knows a therapist would certainly say so, but it’s not something he can get into at the start of a new term. Maybe during the winter break instead.

 

"Sure," Andy mumbles, and then clears his throat off all leftover melancholy, "So, is there any new teachers? Any hot goss I missed over the summer?" 

 

Jess gives him a pointed look, as if to say 'how dare you ask this after missing the whole summer' but Andy knows she loves gossip too much not to tell him.

 

"No to the new teachers, still the same old, but," She draws out the but, drumming her hands on the nearest kiddie sized desk, "Kloppo got promoted to head teacher!" 

 

Andy grins, not at all surprised at the news, Jurgen had been another person instrumental in his assimilation into the day to day life of this preschool. The guy was the best leader Andy had ever met, and gave the best advice, and he deserved the role of head more than anyone else in the school.

 

"Yay!" Andy cheers, clapping his hands together lightly, "About time really, anything else to report Mrs. Wilson?"

 

"Okay, so," Jess starts, before taking a look to Andy's left, "Oh shit, is that the time?"

 

Andy follows suit now and turns his head to the clock, and  _ fuck _ , it's twenty five past. 

 

"Gotta run! Can't be seen as the teacher not in their class when the kids arrive, I'll catch you up at lunch yeah? Good luck!" Jess speaks out, as fast as her half jog to the door.

 

"Yeah! Bye, good luck too!" Andy shouts back, and now that Jess is gone his nerves are slowly returning. 

 

The first child and their parent are going to walk through the door soon and Andy has barely talked to three people the past two months, let alone ten children and parents. Though, Andy reasons, one of those three people was his two year old nephew who was pretty much his closest friend during his time off. And he has a whole degree in childcare, it’s what he’s always wanted to do, so Andy takes a few deep breaths, does a quick sweep of the classroom with his eyes for the tenth time since he got in and puts on his teacher smile.

 

God must be looking down on him today because the first kid through the door is Mason, Andy had had his older sister in his class year, and he’s looking around the class with wonder-filled eyes that remind Andy why he loves this job so much.

 

“Mason!” Andy grins, walking over to him and his dad, “How’re you today, buddy?”

 

Mason smiles up at him, already familiar with each other due to the stay and plays the new classes had before summer, “Hello, Mr Robertson.”

 

Andy smiles at him again before moving his eyes up to Mason’s dad, whos looking like he needs to dash off, a common trait in parents dropping their kids off.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m in such a rush. Mason’s mum will be here to pick him up at four, that’s okay right?” He speaks, eyes apologetic as they dash between Andy’s face and the ajar door that now has five or six other parents with their kids standing around it.

 

“Yeah, she’s registered in the book so it’s fine.” Andy reassures, waving his hand to the students at his door who all wave back excitedly. 

 

“Great,” He breaths, before ruffling Mason’s hair, “Bye kid, be good!” 

 

His son nods at him, before looking at Andy and then towards bricks in the toy corner, silently asking for permission to play with them, Andy grins at him and gives him a thumbs up, smiling even more as he watches the kit toddle over to them. However, his attention is quickly turned back to the gaggle of kids and parents, now more than five or six, and begins the task of welcoming them all into class and answering nerve ridden questions from first time parents leaving their kids in an all day preschool. 

 

It goes by quicker than Andy expects, and by eight forty five he has nine unruly toddlers running around and playing within his room with no parents left straggling. Andy feels quite lucky really, because only two children cried and they got over it as soon as they saw their name written in rainbow bubble writing above their coat pegs. 

 

He’s about to clap his hands together and order, and then have to physically help, the kids to sit in their chairs to begin register when he realises he only has nine students instead of the registered ten. Andy tells himself not to panic, he’s hardly lost the child, most likely they’ve just gone to the wrong class, or they’re just late, but he feels slightly worried about it nonetheless. He looks round the children in his class, they all seem happy enough at the moment, quietly playing or in the case of group of five boys in the brick corner; loudly playing, and feels collected enough to have a look at the printed register to see which child is missing. 

 

However, just as Andy’s about to trail his pen down the list and match the kids in his class to the names on the sheet, the door bursts open and the tallest man Andy has ever seen in his life enters the room with a child clinging to his shoulder from where she’s resting on his hip. He doesn’t recognise him from the before semester stay and plays but, fuck, Andy really hopes this is his missing child because Andy would kill to see that parent every day of his working year.

 

“Hello,” The man speaks, and Jesus Christ his voice is so deep and accented and  _ calm  _ despite the fact he’s just walked in half an hour late and Andy knows he’s a goner, “So sorry I’m late, Ella didn’t want to come in today.”

 

Andy glances his eyes down to the register below him and scans the names until they land upon ‘Ella van Dijk’, Andy inwardly cheers, and looks back up at the broad and frankly beautiful man at his door.

 

“Hey it’s no problem,” Andy says, walking towards them as he looks back at his students who don’t seem bothered at all by the new entrants to the class, “Hiya Ella, nice to meet you.”

 

The man looks down at his daughter, still hiding her face away in his neck and smiles before looking back at Andy, “I don’t know if Jurgen explained or not, but me and Ella here just moved up here last month and luckily Jurgen is a family friend so he managed to get us into this class,” He explains, his hand not full of three-year-old girl gesturing slightly, “He says you’re the best in the business.”

 

Andy can feel his cheeks colour slightly and curses himself for it, damn this fine ass man and his smooth words, but that does make a lot of sense. Andy had briefly skimmed over an email from Jurgen saying that the tenth student in his class wouldn’t be added to the register till the last week before school started. Still, Andy hadn’t been prepared for this greek god standing in his classroom in a, Andy feels like a creep for noticing but, very well fitting, expensive looking suit.

 

“Ah, well, he says that about everyone,” Andy humbles, “Nice to meet you, I’m Andy, uh, Andrew Robertson.”

 

The man smiles down at him, and Andy now realises that he wasn’t even exaggerating how tall he is because Andy has to crane his neck slightly to actually look in the mans beautiful eyes, “Great to meet you too, Mr Robertson, I’m Virgil van Dijk.”

 

Virgil, Andy muses, it suits him. 

 

"Well, Virgil" Andy tries his name out, and yeah it rolls off his tongue perfectly, "You can just drop Ella off now, she'll be in safe hands."

 

The toddler clings even tighter to Virgil, as if the prospect of having to leave her dad is the worst thing in the world. Andy sympathises with her, if he were in Virgil's arms he doesn't think he'd want to get down either.

 

"She's quite shy, I think she still misses her friends back in London." Virgil explains, looking equally as pained as his daughter that they have to separate.

 

"I'm sure she'll make friends in no time," Andy reassures, smiling around at his class who are surprisingly all still playing nicely together, "and I really will keep an extra eye on her." 

 

"You hear that Ella?" Virgil says, lifting her head up gently with his thumb, "Mr. Robertson here is going to take extra special care of you." 

 

The girl takes a cautionary look at Andy, she has the exact same deep, brown eyes as her dad, and gives a small wave before turning back to her dad and whispering something in his ear. Virgil grins at her afterwards and gives her a thumbs up before turning to Andy once again.

 

"Great, all sorted. I have to run off to work now, trust me to not only be late for Ella's first day but mine also," He grins and if Andy wasn't sure already that this man was gorgeous then he certainly is now, "thanks so much again." 

 

Andy waves his hand dismissively, if Virgil thinks being late is the worst thing a parent can do he should see what HR have to deal with, smiling softly as he watches him place Ella gently on the ground and kiss her forehead with a whispered, be good.

Virgil slowly gets up from his crouched position next to his daughter, a hand still resting in her curly locks, and looks at Andy once more.

 

“Right, I’ll see you at pick up time, half-five right?” Virgil asks, and all Andy can do is dumbly nod because he seriously cannot get over how hot Virgil is, “Great. I hope my first day goes as well as I’m sure Ella’s will, wish me luck!”

 

Andy watches as Virgil ruffles his kids hair once more, still looking slightly sad about leaving her, and walks out the door, having to slightly duck to not hit his head off the top of the doorframe.

 

“Good luck!” Andy quickly calls out, too caught up in his thoughts to say it straight away, and is rewarded with Virgil to turn his head around from outside his class and grin at him, and then  _ fuck _ , before giving Andy a wink and turning around to leave the building. 

 

Ella’s already run off to go join the rowdy group in the brick corner, all shyness forgotten now her dad’s not around, and all Andy can think is that he cannot wait for pick up time.


End file.
